To The Bottom Of The Sea
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: The stop to end the mad, gold-hungry wolf on the ship...
1. Clown Fish

Humphrey looked at Joey in disgust. He couldn't believe that this idiot would hurt all of these people just for gold. He then remembered that the ship was sinking fast and he felt water on his hind legs.

"We have to get out of here." Humphrey ordered. Joey snarled.

"Never! I want my gold!" Joey yelled. He then ran and jumped out the window. He dropped and fell into the ocean. Humphrey looked over and saw bubbles from where he landed.

"I won't let him get away…" Humphrey thought. He then also jumped into the briny deep. He opened his eyes to see that he was under water. He saw fishes stare at him in confusion.

He waved his paw at them. To his surprise, they waved back. 'Ha! Funny fish!' Humphrey thought.

He looked up and saw the ship collapsing and splitting in half. He looked left and saw Joey swimming away. He started to swim and follow him.

Back at the beach, the others saw the ship break into two. The back part sank to the bottom like an anchor. The hull then slowly descended into the water. The group stared at the sinking half in horror.

"Oh my God!" Hutch thought.

"Well, let's not stand here with our tails on our nuts. Let's save him!" Aaron exclaimed as he ran into the ocean. The others tried to stop him but he was gone. Hutch looked at the ocean and sighed.

"Leave him." He told the other two. Kate and Karen looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?!" Kate asked.

"If I know Aaron, then he and Humphrey will catch Joey and return safely." Kate sighed. She couldn't argue with him.

"Those two are basically best friends and not even Death can use them as minions."

"What?" Hutch asked.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Nothing. Let's help all of these wolves." Hutch said. Kate and Karen nodded. They walked towards the group who looked at them in confusion.

"What's going on?" A wolf asked.

"We're fine! We're a little stranded, but we can get out of here!" Hutch exclaimed for every wolf to hear.

"How are going to get back?" Another wolf asked.

"Great question!" Hutch stopped for a second.

"Well?" The wolf asked.

"I don't know." The group of 50 plus wolves groaned.

But Kate then came up with and idea. She saw that half of the group were alphas. Maybe… just maybe…

"Listen!" Kate exclaimed as they perked their heads up in attention.

"I need all alphas to help me build rafts to get off this island." Kate then turned to Karen. "Do you know how to get home?" She asked as Karen nodded.

"It's my job to know."

"Great! All alphas, start gathering wood, leaves, and other goodies. The rest of you… just do whatever." Hutch chuckled at her comment.

"Just like Humphrey." He said. As they left into the woods, the rest played around.

But no one noticed a black figure creep its head out of the water

It stared at the group of wolves then noticed something huge was heading towards its lair. It quickly sank back into the water.


	2. Bushes for my wood

Humphrey swam and started to catch up with Joey. Just where is he going?

Humphrey saw him poke his head out of the water for air. Humphrey did the same. But Joey noticed this.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He exclaimed as he floated there.

"Trying to stop you!" Humphrey replied.

"Not a chance!" Joey dove back into the briny deep and Humphrey followed. He noticed Joey was going pretty far and they weren't even near the beach.

He then jumped in surprise as something touched his tail. He poked his head out of the water for air and saw something go with him. It was Aaron!

"Aaron?! What are you doing here?!"

"Coming to help my best friend!" He said with a smile as he splashed a little water in Humphrey face. Humphrey spat some water out.

"Stop that!" Humphrey dunked his head in the water and couldn't find Joey. He resurfaced.

"You made me lose him!"

"I'm sorry. Don't get testy. And speaking of testis, yours are pretty…"

"Shut up! I know what the water does to my lower parts. But it's not me, its shrinkage!" He yelled.

"That's all good, but do you feel something like a current pulling you?" Aaron asked. Humphrey noticed. They were being pulled by a current.

But it quickly turned into a whirlpool which sucked the two into.

Back at the beach, the wolves were making great progress gathering wood for the raft.

"Okay, listen everyone!" Kate bellowed as they looked at her. "Now, we have wood. What we need are bushes and leaves for the sail. Now I have my wood here, I need some of your bushes to get started."

The wolves around giggled. Kate looked at them in anger.

"What are you giggling at? I need bushes for my wood. I think my wood is hard enough for any bush." Everyone burst out laughing, even Hutch and Karen.

"Stop it!" They group went silent for a second. "Okay, where was I? Oh, yes! Erecting my wood…"

Everyone bellowed again in laughter. Kate quickly whispered to Hutch who was laughing with the group.

"Why are they laughing?" She asked.

"Think about… what you said… about erecting wood…" He said between laughs. Kate thought for a moment. She gasped and blushed. Now she was embarrassed.

"Hutch, take over…" She said as she tucked her tail between her legs.

"Alight! Listen everyone." The group stopped. "I'm here to take over. Let's just put stuff together until it looks like a small ship."

The group then agreed and got started. Hutch then leaned over to hutch.

"Thanks for saving my tail." She said.

"No problem. You had lots of wood in your hands." He laughed. Kate punched him in the arm.

"Ha, ha! Very funny." Kate said sarcastically.

"Alright, let's get started."

The two then got ready. Let's just hope Humphrey and Aaron get there in time.


	3. What's a TARDIS?

Humphrey opened his eyes and saw that he was in a cave that was pink and slimy.

"Aaron?" He asked. He saw him behind him. He pushed him a little.

"Come on. Wake up!" Aaron jolted up in a confused state.

"What?! I'm innocent officer! I didn't know that it was his TARDIS!"

"Calm down! It's only me!" Humphrey replied. Aaron groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Some type of cave." Humphrey explained. He then turned to Aaron. "What's a TARDIS?"

"Oh, it a time machine. But that's not important... where's Joey?" The two then jumped in surprise as they heard a yell. It was Joey! He was behind a small, pink rock.

"Where am I?!" He asked.

"Well, it ain't the TARDIS…" Aaron joked.

"I want my money. Where my money?" Joey asked as he walked over to Humphrey as he looked at him in confusion.

"I don't know. Geez, you sound like Mitt Romney." Humphrey joked. He then looked around and saw a metallic door in a narrow hallway.

"Let's go." He ordered. Joey and Aaron followed.

"I better get my money." Joey said in anger. "And who's Mitt Romney?"

"A Mormon human who loves Big Bird. Now shut up!" Aaron exclaimed.

As the trio walked through the narrow hallway, they opened the metallic door to see a dark room with a few light.

It was dingy and dirty and had bones everywhere. There were these huge cockroaches' that were the size of humans on a table playing poker.

"Now, this is weird…" Aaron muttered.

"What do you want?" A cockroach spoke in a New Yorker accent.

"We're trying to find our way out." Humphrey explained.

"I want the gold!" Joey yelled. The roach's looked at each other.

"If its gold you want, you have to pass the Beast of Pirates Bay." The roach said.

"Yes, we've heard a little about the beast. But we just want to go home."

"That's not what your friend says." He pointed out. Stupid Joey.

"Fine. Let's get the gold for this prick and then tell us how to get back to Jasper."

"Jasper Park Canada?" He asked. Humphrey nodded. "We have a small ship that can take you there, for a price."

"We'll give you some gold." Aaron said. Joey gasped and looked at him in horror.

"I don't care about a ship, I want gold!"

"If you want to use that gold, then you'll spring for a ship." Humphrey replied in anger. Joey huffed.

"Fine. We'll give you some gold."

"Great! Let's find the beast and get its gold." A roach got up from his chair.

"Follow me to where he lives. And, oh, I need your names for clearance."

"I'm Humphrey."

"I'm Aaron."

"I'm Seaman Shaft." Joey replied. The two looked at him in confusion.

"My dad was a pirate and my last name is Shaft." He explained.

"Okay… what's your name, mate?" Humphrey asked the roach.


	4. Shwick, just Shwick

"The name's Bushwick. But call me Shwick. Everyone calls me that." While he said that, he started to clean his antennae. He led the trio to an elevator.

The group went inside. Humphrey looked at Shwick.

"Are you from New York?" He asked. Shwick nodded.

"Yep. I hail from Bushwick, Brooklyn." He explained.

"I've been meaning to visit New York. Possibly Manhattan." Humphrey wondered.

"Stop making small talk." Joey said in an upset tone. Humphrey chuckled.

"You're upset about your gold…" Aaron then chuckled. Joey looked at him.

"You think this is funny, satchel mouth?" Aaron nodded. "How about I shove your tail in your…"

"We're here." Shwick interrupted as the doors opened. They saw that they were in the forest of the beach. As they stepped out, they saw the door they came out of was a rock.

It closed behind them. "So cool." Aaron muttered. As the trio walked, Shwick looked left and right in fear.

Humphrey noticed. "What are you afraid of?" He asked.

"The beast sometimes leaves its nest." He replied. They finally made it to a bald, secluded place on the beach.

There were bones scattered everywhere. Aaron shivered as Joey just looked at them.

Bushwick pushed aside some sand to reveal a door.

"The beast is down there?" Humphrey asked.

"Probably. I only care if you bring the gold." The cockroach replied. He then opened the door to reveal a black chasm.

It looked too steep. But, if it meant to get them out of here…

Humphrey was the first to drop in. "Geronimo!"

Aaron was the next. "Allons-y!"

As Joey was about to jump, the bug stopped him. "You might want to change your attitude, if you want to pay the piper."

"My attitude is none of your business." Joey snarled. The bug shook his head. What an ignorant fool…

"Do you know what made these bones?" He asked as he held a skull.

"You don't want to know what made these bones… you want to know what's behind that door?" Joey nodded.

"You don't want to know what's behind that door…" Joey then shook his head as he said that in fear.

"Well, you're lucky. I've been down there for some time, feeding the beast. And it doesn't like intruders."

"O-okay." Joey said shakily. Now he was scared.

"I'll tell you what; how about I show you something even better…"

"What is it? Is it power?" He asked.

"No. The power of life." Bushwick then bent down and bit Joey's head whole.

Joey's lifeless body then wobbled back and fell. Blood squirted from the neck hole. Bushwick chuckled as he devoured the head.

He then looked at the door. "Have a nice lunch, beast." He then slammed the door and left to play poker with his other roaches.

In the black chasm, Humphrey and Aaron fell. They both then fell into a small lake. Humphrey poked his head out and spat water as Aaron did the same.

"Great. More water…" Aaron said. Humphrey looked around and saw a black mass that came from the water and back in in a quick motion.

"I think we have company…" Humphrey told him. The two wolves tried to get out of the water while the monster swam towards them in monstrous speeds.

Humphrey got out and looked around. It seemed they were in a cave was sparkling with polished rocks.

"There's no gold here!" Humphrey exclaimed. He turned and saw that the monster ate Aaron in half and only his top part was alive.

Confusion was in the air as Humphrey widened his eyes in horror. He then quickly sprung into action for his friend.

Humphrey looked at the monster as he approached Aaron, but saw that it went back into the water. No one ever got to see its face.

Humphrey pulled the half of the wolf onto shore and saw that he coughed up blood. How was Aaron going to amaze him now?


	5. To The Bottom Of The Sea

Humphrey looked at the body with horror. He was dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

He whispered. "Don't worry. It'll be okay…" Aaron looked weakly at Humphrey.

"I know… but this time… I'll be better than ever…" Humphrey was confused by this.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Aaron chuckled.

"You've been with me for a while now and you… still don't know everything…" Aaron coughed.

Humphrey then started to cry. He didn't want him to leave. But just as he shed a tear, Aaron was surrounded by an orange light that picked him up.

"You better stand back…" Aaron warned. Humphrey did and saw a light that shot out of his mouth. Humphrey closed his eyes.

He didn't know what was happening. He then noticed the beaming light was going down and he blinked a few times before looking over at Aaron.

Humphrey's jaw dropped. Instead the reddish-brown wolf with green eyes that everyone knew, it was a black and sliver wolf with blue eyes.

Aaron shook his fur. "I'm never going to get over that." He laughed. "Oh, new voice… Hello! Hello!" He noticed that his voice was a bit southern.

"How did you…" Aaron interrupted him.

"I know. You have questions. But please understand what I am about to say at a later time." Humphrey nodded. Aaron smiled.

"Good. Alright, if I'm on the brink of dying, I regenerate. Meaning that I take on a new body. I know that one time you saw my creation rip off my head, but what kept me alive were the leaves that were there. The leaves in Jasper kept me alive because of a special chemical in them."

Humphrey still stood there with his jaw dropped. "So, during a wolf's worst creation, you stayed alive because of leaves?" Aaron nodded. He then looked over Humphrey shoulder and saw something glowing.

"I think I see our ride." Aaron pointed. Humphrey saw and smiled.

"You still amaze me Aaron." Humphrey laughed as he and Aaron ran towards the glowing object.

"That's what I do…" Aaron smiled. He loved his new voice…

In the underground base of the cockroaches, Bushwick came back and started to play with his friends.

"Did they fall for the boat and gold thing?" One asked him.

"The gold yep. The boat will still be unused. I'm sure the beast got them."

"And the grumpy one?"

"Delicious." The trio of bugs laughed, but then felt a rumbling under ground.

"What the…" Before Bushwick finished, he was impaled by a telescope. He instantly died. The ground gave in to water as a small submarine burst through.

Back at the beach, Kate, Hutch and the group were failing miserably at creating a boat.

So far, they killed 40 wolves in the process. 10 plus Kate and Hutch were left.

"Let's give it up Kate." Hutch said. "We're stuck here."

"Hutch, I know that Humphrey has never let me down and what is that?" She pointed to the ocean and saw a yellow submarine wash up shore.

Humphrey and Aaron popped out of the top. Kate gasped.

"You're alive!" She exclaimed. She then saw Aaron.

"Who's that?" She pointed to him.

"No time to explain. We have to get back to Jasper. Where's Karen?"

"Over here." She presented herself. Humphrey smiled. Every wolf that was left on the beach went into the boat and they drifted off.

"Are you sure you know where to go?" Humphrey asked.

"I've been at sea for a long time. And I learned from the best." She smiled as she remembered her mate.

She put on his Captain's hat and stuck a fishing lure in her ear.

"Alright! Thank God we didn't go to the bottom of the sea." Humphrey sighed.

Everything was fine… for now…

"Where's Joey?" Humphrey asked Aaron.

"Probably on the beach, dead." Humphrey smiled. He was happy that everything turned for the good.

_**A/N: Well, my first sea shanty story… in three parts! I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Your reviews make me smile… you don't want to be a douche and make me sad, right? Right? **_


	6. Occupy Contest

Hello, this is AWN, (A Wolf's Nightmare). I would like to do something special for my fellow readers. Since you helped me through and better shape my writing style and imagination, I would like you to try out a contest.

The contest is called, "Occupy Nightmare". The rules of this contest are simple. Any reader who would like to participate can use the plot of my previous stories and change the story. You can pick any of my stories and rewrite it the way you like it. It could be a romance, adventure, horror, etc., but it has to be from my stories.

For example, one of my previous stories would be "Vampire Club". Use the plot, but change the characters, setting, dialogue, or even the movie/show! Instead of the gang finding the monster know as The Nightmare, it could be any other character, or it could be a "Lion King" story. But they have to find a vampire of some sort.

You can use Simba and Nala to find vampires in the Pridelands. Or, you can use the Ed's from Ed, Edd, and Eddy to find them. And change up the dialogue and setting from what it was previously. Use any TV show or movie and any characters from them to fill the plot. If I get the same story written more than once, like if 15 of you rewrote "Cantina" and 12 rewrote "A Wolf's Worst Death", I would pick the one with the most and choose from that category.

If you would like to participate, please send in your story at Aperivera16-at-g-mail. If you have any questions, PM me or ask me at the account I've given.

*The name of the title is required for me to know what it is

*I will post this story under a different title to avoid confusion

*The story must be 5 chapters long.

*You must use the plot (If you can't, bend it enough so it's still the original, but you can write)

*This offer ends on March 9th


End file.
